


Jungle

by whitebro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

伏见猿比古准备好了一缸温水，和任何试图安静消灭自己的人一样，躺在水里，还未出生般蜷缩。美工刀就放在不远处，他慢慢把脸也沉入水里，直到全身都被水淹没。  
他试图提前体验死亡。  
房间很安静，确切的说几天前同居者带着不多的行李离开后就死一般寂静。之前倒是爆发过几次争吵，还有性爱的噪音曾经充斥这座房间，大部分是伏见自己口中发出的，所以由他自己来消灭也很合逻辑。他想。他在和体温相同的水里浸泡着，好像已经是一具尸体，不过大脑在高速运转，他想起同居人和他争吵时从没赢过，对方的笨拙或者说该死的善良某种程度上给他安全感，让他在格格不入的社会里找到一个容身之所。  
暂时的。  
对于被丢弃在这所空房子里，伏见的确愤恨过，很长一段时间都是，不过现在已不想再追究。所有错误不过是名为爱的互相欺骗和死抓着脖颈把对方按进沼泽，然后一起沉沦，一起泥足深陷吧，这是最好的结局。拥抱在一起的森森白骨也能赚人热泪。可惜的是他被泥沼淹没口鼻时对方干脆脱身离去。就像一个被设计已久终于完成的笑话。  
不可免俗，过去记忆开始走马灯一样放映，他的童年是个不折不扣的噩梦，就算濒死回忆都让他反射性作呕，就像那次一样，把所有东西吐出来，也许最后能把这个名为伏见猿比古的皮囊吐个一干二净才算超脱。不过他没有，那时候他想活。  
他只不过他妈的想活下去，这有什么错。  
不过并不只是因为这些，要解释他的死太复杂了，伏见自己都说不清。但他很确信死是个简单明确的方法来解决一切。所以他抬起上身把头冒出水后就毫不犹豫的用锋利金属划向手腕，一下不够又来一下，刀口很深，血液岩浆一样从苍白皮肤的裂口漫出来，就像终于捅破了事实，让人恶心的后果漫无边际的扩散开来一般。伏见不再看自己的伤口，其实并不疼痛，他安心的躺在慢慢泛起的红色波纹里。  
要听事实吗？伏见嘲笑自己，这是他生命中最放松的一刻。

1.  
“八田美咲，男，20岁，现在在酒吧打工。”  
带着头巾的男人坐在警察局讯问室的椅子上，对面的警察把配枪放在桌上，语气有不容置疑的厌恶。八田能感觉出来，所以更忧心。  
“没错，是我。八田。”  
“三天前，我们接到报案，报案人是你，说你的朋友失踪了，对吗？”  
“猿……伏见猿比古失踪了，他通常只会呆在家里，哪也不去。”八田点点头，带着一丝希望看向警察，“有什么线索吗？”  
警察依旧面无表情，丢出一张照片。照片还没落在八田面前就被救命稻草一样紧紧抓住了。他希望能看到猿，也许在别的什么地方，带着一直以来抿着唇嘴角撇着的表情，透过照片看向他。可惜照片里只有家里的浴缸在黑暗中发出幽暗的青白光。  
“这是伏见猿比古住所的浴缸，你认识吧。”  
“我认识，这什么？跟猿比古有什么关系？”  
“八田先生，整个浴缸。虽然清理过肉眼看不清，可依旧可以检测出曾经的血迹。曾经一浴缸的血。我们做过DNA测试，的确属于伏见先生。”  
八田愣了一下，想了许久，如果失血那么多，大概会……死？猿比古会死？他摇摇头，“不可能。”  
“所以，八田先生，三天前你在哪里？”  
八田当然知道这问题是什么意思，他握紧拳头努力不让自己急促的呼吸太过明显。虽然他不会，永不相信猿比古已经死亡，不过这信息依旧像抽离身边的空气一样，让他感觉窒息。空气像火炭，让他从口腔到肺叶开始灼痛。一直盘踞在脑海的问题——那个让他们之间像打断骨头的残肢：分崩离析又该死的只连着痛觉神经的问题，突然也显得不再重要。  
他是一周前离开伏见住所的，之前他们断续的争吵的将近一个月。同居是个烂点子，起码对他们而言如此。他们认识多年，从高中开始。伏见一直没变，初次见面连八田迟钝的感官都觉得他没什么活力。有点奇怪的家伙，但也仅限如此。其他人比他反应大得多，体现在现在看来幼稚又极具杀伤力的排斥上。猿比古是个聪明人，聪明的看懂世界上所有遮掩着的角落，八田一直知道。但在人际关系上他们却一样糟糕透顶。为什么八田不知道，他只知道猿比古不喜欢任何人，开始当然也包括他。而八田只是呆错地方的直拳选手，换个好地方就能如鱼得水，这点他们不一样。他们一直是物极必反的两个极端生硬的凑在一起。  
八田低着头坐在警察眼前，离开伏见住所之后无非在酒吧打工，吃睡都在那。目击证人也够多。况且他和所有人都混的熟。想证明自己存在于何处并不难，与之相反，伏见在这社会里几乎隐形，除了八田，多余的一个线索都找不出来。  
警察显然很不爽，这种无头案就像劣质烟屁股一样。还他妈是快烧到过滤嘴那种。发出一种焦虑，愤懑的人渣味。有些人死了活着对其他人并没分别，说的就是伏见这号人。警察干咳两声，礼貌生硬的说让八田回家去等消息，挥手让他滚。  
恍惚走回酒吧，夜开始暗沉，八田想起出云哥说这座城市肮脏又香艳，就像个婊子。这是酒吧老板和借酒浇愁的客人之间的标准对话。他没想过有一天会需要这种开解，就像喝不完的酒，散不去的烟雾，染着时光锈迹的木质吧台。储藏城市里最后的无助。草薙出云算是这座城市里的一号人物，他在混乱里自得其乐，黑白通吃。你的妞跟别人跑了？没问题，你想换个胸大臀翘的还是在午夜一脚踹开爱情旅馆大门给衣不遮体的男女一顿胖揍？他能帮你。想借高利贷还是买条命？他能帮你。不过就这样的天才混球都不过是二把手，老大住在酒吧二楼，八田能见他的时候很少。出云经常恶意满满的说那是这座城市最后的良心，学法律的高材生抄了警察局沦落酒吧，自己窝着编制理想国。不过很显然住在二楼的人不是自暴自弃的哲学家，只要见他一眼就明白。就算他的疆土像白条一样不知何时兑现，他依旧是蛰伏的王者。  
“你朋友，就这么没了？”出云擦酒杯的绝活让人错觉他手里的冰冷玻璃是个什么异国尤物的身躯，这混蛋干什么都像约炮暗示。  
“嗯。”  
“这种失踪人口我竟然一点信儿都摸不到。”出云叹口气，给八田加满酒。他看得出八田心底的绝望，但绝口不提死亡，虽然这大概是板上钉钉的事实。不过事实这玩意就像烈酒，需要时间消化。  
今天酒吧人不多，所以住在二楼的家伙也下楼喝酒。他应该睡得黑白颠倒，可还是一身疲惫。这并非源于病态的疲惫，与之相反他是个强壮健康的男人，拥有一头罕见的艳色红发。疲倦感觉主要源于他走路的松垮姿势和好像并不聚焦在任何事物上的视线。生无所恋死无所悲的模样。  
“阿尊。”出云打个招呼。熟练的倒杯酒晃过去，金黄液体闪出一条亮线，被男人稳稳扣住然后一饮而尽。男人把视线望向八田，好像叹了气又或者只是吐息。扣在酒杯上的手指一动不动。  
“条子不管就自己找。”  
男人低沉的嗓音像握在手心带血锈的重武器，带着与生俱来的威胁感。不管他实际说了什么给人感觉都像“全他妈滚出我的地盘”。所以呆在他身边臣服是个好办法。换个心安。虽然实际上他并不在意。  
出云实实在在的叹口气，看了看八田。又耸耸肩看向认识很久的红发男人，像是说八田要找的家伙早就不在了。说来男人比出云还小几岁，名字很简单，周防尊，知道这个名字的人也很少。一部分是旧相识，大部分是死人。  
“想要什么就自己去找，不然不会死心。”周防尊说。

***

这个城市的下水道口开在河边，废弃部分悬在水平面之上几米，成为一个类似门店的地方。里面是说不清的机械朋克风混搭妓女劣质香水味的风格，明明白白说着危险。这里贩卖消息，性还有武器。当然还有投币买套子的废旧机器挂在一边被人砸开豁口。出云是常客，老板看见他来就咧开嘴笑的像大白鲨3D。还给他让让大麻烟。  
“谢谢，不嗑。”出云坐下，扭头看了看，周防靠在墙壁上，眯着眼好像在休憩，懒懒的叼着根烟抽着。而八田局促又激动的跟在他身后，肾上腺激素分泌水平飙升，像个刚入会的混混准备去搞投名状。这阵容可以抢银行也可以英雄救美，看心情。  
“我想找人。”出云说明来意。免得两个穿紧身皮质比基尼的女人不停用胸部挤他脑袋。发出若隐若现的oh yeah和come on。  
“活人还是死人。”  
“说不准。”  
“那要加钱。”  
出云点头，把照片和资料放在桌上。老板接过去看了看。  
“不是黑道，我没听说过这人。无业？靠什么吃饭的？”  
出云扭头看这八田，八田愣了一下，回忆半天好像伏见就是个宅在家的无业游民，不过他并不缺钱。八田摇摇头，低声说：“不知道。”他脑海里盘旋着疑问，但他不信伏见已死，所以不能轻易告诉任何人。  
老板叹口气，把烟头按熄在已有整整一罐烟头的铜质烟灰缸里。  
“那就他妈困难了，这座城这么大，不过我会尽量帮，看在钱的份上。”  
他挥挥手，让不远处的墨镜男人递过染着撞色的皮毛大衣披在肩上，起身送出云他们。送到河边。在路上八田听出云哥说这家伙还是小混混时开着自己改装过的蝰蛇到处显摆，结果撞上瘟神，蹭了道上大人物的车。其实没怎样，只是掉点漆凹了个坑，那个人成心，说让他用头在自己车上也撞出这么个坑就算了。  
“这明摆是要他的命。”八田有些愤怒。  
出云点点头，眉眼却里有藏不住的笑意。“他那时就只有自己，那位可是好几个保镖荷枪实弹。怎样都是死。”  
“但他没死。”  
“有人从路边走过去直接抓住黑道的脑袋就往车上磕，把那废物磕晕过去后揪着领子往肩上一扛就走，一边自言自语‘原来脑袋真能磕出坑’。黑道的保镖都吓住了，没人敢动手。他们就这么大摇大摆的走了三条街，然后把那位黑道大人物丢进垃圾桶。”出云顿了顿，看一眼走在前面的周防。“那几天阿尊刚失业，心情不太好。”  
八田这才明白他们被奉为座上宾的原因，内心有些动摇。他们都不是传统意义上的好人，当然这座城也不是什么给善类准备的伊甸园。每个人都有秘密，伏见也有，这没什么。解不开心结的一直都是自己。  
“出云哥……其实，伏见有件很怪的事，我一直不太明白。”八田终于说出口时狠狠松了口气。而出云早知道这小子在隐瞒些什么，不过他并不想点破。他们之间有信任，能一起吃枪子。不过这信任并不是因为彼此信息透明。很多事，就像阿尊性冷淡出云自己大学时是个痴情种被人狠甩这些信息都没必要交流。不过现在需要获得哪怕丝毫线索，所以他们三个停下脚步，靠在河边栏杆上。听八田说起这个基本和外界毫无交流的人，伏见猿比古，那些无法解释的行为。  
“他很瘦，瘦的不对劲。有段时间会一直瘦下去，直到皮肤都白的透明，整个人都像被抽掉元气这样。但他力气很大，出云哥，我已经算力气大的人，连镰本掰手腕也赢不了我，可那么瘦的猿竟然可以。之后某些晚上他会消失，回来就突然变得健康。”八田回忆起有一晚他从梦中惊醒听见窗外的交谈声，看见从黑色轿车里走出个高瘦的男人，手里拿着一包东西交给伏见。伏见大概不喜欢眼前的人或东西，极不情愿接过来。那个看不清面容的男人让八田感觉胆寒，一种近乎本能的呼唤，让他站起来，不要回头，拼命拼命的跑，远离这一切。可他控制自己，为了猿，他看着猿把东西拿在手里，低着头，像被整个世界压制一样慢慢走回来。这时八田才发现因为恐惧自己的热汗从鬓角往下淌，像与人殊死搏斗过。  
“你怀疑伏见参与什么黑市交易？毒品？”  
“有可能。”八田低着头说，“或者什么更可怕的东西。猿不是容易有情绪的家伙，可那天我能看出他……就像炸毛的猫。”  
“这地界还有这号人物我们不知道呐，尊。”出云对周防说。周防正靠着栏杆看向水面。日落时分，天边的艳色让人不适同时又挪不开眼，爆裂般的鎏金和亮紫在地平线交汇。周防没回应，于是出云明白尊也没什么头绪，只能摇摇头，“这么说，伏见的确和一个神秘组织有关系，他的失踪大概也和这个组织有关。”  
八田双眼里隐藏的担忧在此刻释放，因为这句他一直不敢说出口的话。好像只要说出口就会实现一般。他叹口气。“他……应该还活着……”  
出云知道这是疑问句，也只能拍拍他的肩膀。他无法做出任何承诺。

***

黑暗可以掩饰很多事，关上一道门，门对面是另一个世界。  
这个男人走投无路，时至今日才突然想起自己还有家庭。思考再三，他终于拨通一个电话。黑夜褪去，光明如期而至，这个男人留下字条就不见踪影。纸条上说他压力很大，工作上的麻烦还加上有些中年抑郁所以离开一段时间。家人报了案，警方态度很暧昧。也就只能寄希望于他散散心自己回家。几天后的午夜突然响起的尖利电话铃声让所有人毛骨悚然，冲过去接起电话的妻子只能听见丈夫的呼吸声，很重，像溺水挣扎着一样。嘶哑的说了几个听不清的字就挂掉电话。  
“他说了什么？”  
出云看着坐在吧台前的消息店老板，换了身更艳的皮草，像恐怖电影里的转基因猛兽。他来出云的酒吧，带着两个漂亮妞。白花花的胸部大腿晃得人眼花。八田要不是急着等消息早跑没影了。这城市的灰色地带比想象的多，很多时候有困难宁可找黑道。比如这个，跟他们一样的问题，失踪，不，大概是绑架。  
“他们要撕票。”  
出云给老板倒了酒，让他继续往下说。  
“我查了这个男人，也是个普通人，不过最近频繁出入赌场，估计把内裤都留在那了。这事八成是赌场或者高利贷干的。但没要钱直接撕票有点怪。我说这赌场也算是我摸不透的地方，问问消息，好像其他人和这个赌场也没交集。不光你们，最近好几个失踪人口的事都和这赌场有关。”  
出云点点头，“这赌场是个空白区域，没人能把手伸过去。之前听说几个人想收保护费，后来都没消息了。”  
“没错，而且不只是没消息，是直接失踪了。”老板回答。  
出云耸耸肩，“难不成这地方是慈善机构，不要钱只要人，而且都挑这种社会边缘人。”  
“也并不是贩卖器官，我查过地下诊所。这些人就这么凭空消失了。”消息店老板夸张的做了个战栗动作。“恐怖片的经典桥段，之后的发展就是所有试图解开谜团的人一个接一个的……”他勾着嘴角用大拇指在喉咙上划一下。  
出云笑了，“我没演过恐怖片，只演爱情片——爱比杀人重罪更难隐藏;爱情的黑夜有正午阳光。莎士比亚如是说。”  
“真他妈恶心，吓死我了。比恐怖片还吓人。”消息店老板愤愤的说，仰头一口喝完酒起身就走。八田终于松了口气，往前走几步。敢抬起眼站在吧台前了。  
“我晚上就去这个赌场看看。”八田立刻说。  
出云皱皱眉，看着一脸准备火并表情的八田担忧的要命。“我说八田，别冲动，就算发现什么也别着急做反应，知道吗？还是我和你一起去算了。”  
“不用，出云哥。我就探探消息，什么都不做。”八田此时一脸坚定的回答。时间是下午的五点46分。三小时之后的此刻草薙出云开始无比后悔自己的决定，在用烟灰缸爆自己的头和继续担忧下去之间选择了后者。他把指间夹着修长香烟靠窗做忧郁寂寞状的高级妓女和窃窃私语没完的情侣赶走，然后把几个醉的不省人事的家伙扛起来从后门丢出去。清理完毕挂上用红漆写了“滚蛋”字样的牌子然后锁门，上楼看看周防尊是睡是醒。  
周防卧室的门锁着，不过出云有钥匙。防止好几天不见他下楼得上去看看是不是睡死了。他转动钥匙开门，看见周防正坐在窗下，外面的光线混乱仓皇，从背后投过来，周防眯着眼，双眼比整个城市的光还耀目。出云不说谎，他真的认为周防是这座腐败城市的最后良心，就像他真的认为爱情让黑夜有光。  
“那小子还没回来。”  
“嗯。”  
出云点头。周防对危险有惊人的触感，很多次极其精准的预言了即将到来的腥风血雨。这次大约也并不例外。出云看见周防坐起身套上皮夹克，从烟灰缸夹起一根还在燃烧的烟。  
“走。”他干脆地说。

***

巷子里没有路灯，很暗。  
出云看见前方不远处污浊黑夜里稍纵即逝的亮线。那是周防停下脚步，把即将熄灭的烟头弹飞出去。  
“就是前面。”出云回答了周防无声的问题。  
这家赌场出云路过无数次，但没一次想进去。不是他不好这口，只是单纯觉得不对劲。他知道本地历史，脚下这片地就在一百年前还是幽暗森林，在用火器对阵原住民冷兵器的所谓战争之后，这座城市的开拓者就拥有了这块土地，然后用河流中找到的金矿建了这座城。最终硝烟散去，留下的少量原住民没有土地没有生活来源，城市主人大发善心就特许他们开赌场而不用交税。所以这座金碧辉煌的赌场门口有十几个穿民族服饰的大汉靠在椅子上，带枪。他们看似打盹，其实只要有人找麻烦立刻围上去，解决麻烦。没错，这次出云和周防就是来当这个麻烦的。  
出云长叹一口气，希望八田只不过沉迷于赌博，此刻正坐在老虎机前面红着眼像饿极的人盯块肉一样盯着转动的图案而忘了时间。  
赌场并没有出云想像的喧哗，大家各干各的，安静的盯着自己的牌或跳动的色子，像一架平稳运转的机器。八田坐在角落，一个不起眼的角落。出云会发现是因为或多或少的视线聚焦在那里。客人，荷官，四处走动的妓女都不例外。只是这视线在到达目的地前就怯懦的收回。八田坐在赌桌前，做的僵直，好像被冻住了。出云觉得不安，还准备打听一下情况就看见阿尊已经大步流星走过去站在八田身后，直接把眼神对上对面穿西装的男人。出云连手都他妈没来及伸出去，暗骂了一句fuck也只能跑过去救场——趁一切还没演变成赌场血案。  
赌桌对面只有一个男人，桌上有把左轮手枪。没人说话，周防和对面男人胶住的视线好像在半空炸出火花。八田回头看了看周防尊又看看草薙出云，压低声音说：“戴眼镜的家伙知道伏见在哪。”出云点点头。“是赌赢了就告诉你？”八田回答一句：“俄罗斯转盘，”出云的眉头就锁在一起。看看周防，他的眼神倒是亮了，像火炭。出云有些后背发凉，周防尊天生缺乏恐惧神经，所有要命的玩意比如见义勇为，法律还有枪都能让他觉得兴奋，就像性感神经接错前端。而且兴奋程度和危险程度成正比。说实话，这么多年出云头次见他这状态，突然觉得应该早写好遗嘱免得酒吧沦为流浪汉和嬉皮士的肮脏窝点。  
出云又顺周防的眼神看过去，眼前的男人，看外表不过是个严肃的上班族。穿着得体嘴角带笑。不过周防挪不开眼的原因出云也感同身受，一种本能的恐惧，像冰冷刀尖从后背慢慢舔上来，顺着喉管绕一圈。这不过是刀背，无从猜想什么时候刀尖会直截了当的捅进颈动脉。比死亡更可怕的的是有个混蛋微笑着，根本不屑任何抵抗随时可以取走你的命，只要他想。男人眼镜反射的冷光让出云看不清他的双眼，他不禁猜想那是双野兽一样的眼。  
“赌什么？”  
周防勾着嘴角笑了，站在赌桌这边的身姿依旧是未醒的慵懒样子，双手撑着桌沿，微弓着背。只是眼神从刚才就开始升温，丝毫没有停止的趋势。出云第一次醒悟人真的会用内心的火把自己焚烧殆尽。就像一首致命的情诗。  
“赌命。先生。”  
赌桌后面的男人礼貌的微笑回应，看了看八田，“这是我们的赌局，两位先生，自愿的。现在退出也来得及。”  
“哈，那你这家伙到底知不知道消息？”  
“自然。”  
“这消息值得我被爆脑袋？”  
对面的男人笑了，周防猜是因为想到自己的脑袋被子弹打成烂西红柿的场景取悦了男人，或者只是纯粹的不屑。于是他也笑，伸手去抓那把手枪。  
“那我就要试试你这混蛋嘴里有什么好话。”  
周防抬手扣扳机的动作太快，快的出云和八田都来不及反应，咔哒一声脆响，周防的脑袋还在肩膀上，当然发型也依旧不乱。出云眼神呆滞，盯着周防，直到周防放下握枪的手才想起要呼吸。不过痛快的呼吸几下之后又他妈呼吸不能了——周防没把手枪递过去，依旧握在手里，一边挑起的眉毛说明了他的好兴致。他抬手把枪口对准男人的脸。  
“不是这一发，我保证。”  
“这么说你已经知道输赢了？”  
“啊，我输了。”  
周防用手指把枪转了几圈拍在桌上。“按约定，你拿了我的命之后，把消息告诉他们。”周防抬手把枪划过去。  
出云这时才看清男人的双眼，很清澈，空无一物，没有任何情绪，他突然感到跌入无底深渊般的虚无和恐惧。于是这瞬间，他和八田同时掏出了枪。  
赌场的灯很亮，男人依旧像雕像一样冷冷勾着嘴角。  
“先生尊姓大名。”  
“周防尊。”  
“家人健在？”  
“死完了。”  
“朋友，刚才那两个？”  
“啊。”  
周防跟着男人走过长长的走廊，大约是从赌场通往地下，经过很长一段路又有向上的台阶。男人走在他前面，丝毫不担心他会从背后突袭。  
“他们大概会报警。”  
“混蛋，我说到做到。愿赌服输。”  
周防刚才按住了两把枪，和出云说些什么让他们立刻回去别干蠢事。眼前这家伙会杀人，不过肯定不会骗人。他从第一眼就知道。  
“伏见先生的事有些复杂，但我能告诉他们的是他还活着。至于为什么不愿意出现，我想这是伏见先生自己的选择。”  
“哈，搞半天是他自己躲起来了？”  
“情况并不是这么简单，等一会决斗完后我自然会告诉你全部。”  
“决斗？这是什么鬼地下拳击场？”  
男人轻笑摇头，带着不屑和怜悯转头看了看周防。走廊灯光昏暗，周防看见男人审视的目光觉得恼怒又好笑。“不会是黑窑子吧，那他妈的也太不挑了。”对方也跟着周防笑了，“如此乐观，身体健康状态一定很好。”  
“WTF，你他妈会不会聊天。”周防皱皱眉，从口袋拿出一根烟准备抽。  
“抱歉，您还有抽烟的习惯吗？”  
“啊。”  
“我不喜欢烟，发苦。”  
“那你抽的玩意也太劣质了。”  
“不，烟会让你发苦。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
城市边缘，一片废弃工厂的中心。四周是铁丝网隔出一片空地。男人打开一盏灯，从角落照亮这里。他利落的脱了上衣外套搭在一边，也摘了黑色的羊皮手套。  
“你要和我打？”周防觉得这一切也太惊奇了，各种意义上不合常理。  
“是，阁下可以用枪，用任何能想到的武器。我赤手空拳。”男人走过来站在他面前说。“枪在那边木箱里，抱歉没有冲锋枪，动静太大了。”  
“你这混蛋是他妈脑子有问题吗？”周防终于笑不出来了，觉得这人长得这么好结果脑子有水未免太可惜。“我不杀你。”周防闷声说。  
“请尽管一试，虽然我们都有契约精神，你已经输了命，不过我还想给你个机会。”  
“好吧混蛋，和你玩玩可以，我也不用武器。”周防被说的厌烦，脱了上衣丢在一边，开始活动腕关节。男人站在离他一米的地方一动不动，“准备好就可以进攻，很遗憾你的狂妄让你失去最后机会。请吧。”  
周防怀疑自己是不是误入了精神病院，对方妥帖的穿着衬衣马甲的身体根本算不上强壮，虽然身高和他相当，不过只能让他越发显得削瘦。但他也明白这家伙不是能无视的对手。挥拳从正面打过去，目标是对方肩膀，不算要害。周防出拳时男人没躲闪，很清晰的叹息传过来接着一声脆响。对方用掌心接住周防拳头用力一捏。周防只觉得从食指传来剧痛，大概是手指直接脱臼。  
“你还挺行啊。”  
——男人的力量和他相当，意识到这一点后手指的痛感让周防越加兴奋。  
他立刻抽身和男人保持距离，同时敏锐的捕捉到男人脸上闪过一丝惊讶。周防勾起嘴角，干脆利落把手指关节按回去。嘶了一声。眯着眼仔细打量男人。是自己狂妄，被这张漂亮脸蛋迷的失去判断，这家伙不会干没把握的事，他刚才的意思是就算对手用枪也有把握赢。而且周防很确定他是一心想要自己的命。虽然不知道干什么。  
“你不应该有所保留，先生。”  
“啊，没错，小看你了。”  
周防活动一下手指确定能用，刚才对方的动作很灵敏，不躲是因为看穿自己没用全力的试探。真浪费啊，周防想，他和男人之间有一米左右的距离，他猛跨一步过去出拳捣向对方脆弱的腹部。和他预计的一样，男人这次侧身躲过去，伸手直接扣他喉咙。这是野兽的招数，用手代替尖牙利爪一招毙命。周防可以躲，还来得及把拳头收回来。不过他并不想再来一回捕猎被捕猎的无趣套路。只是任凭对方用要命的力道扣住他喉咙而自己再上前一步，狠抱住男人的腰向上提。他心知肚明比速度自己和对手不是一个水平线，这样下去结果只能是被磨光力气和理智，任人宰割。要结束一切只有一次机会。他收紧手臂扣住男人的腰，用尽全力把对方后脑往坚硬的水泥地上磕。这显然让对方出乎意料，双腿离地没有任何着力点，除了手臂继续用力直到捏碎周防喉咙之外别无他法。  
周防和男人一起倒在水泥地上，男人没脑袋开花，周防也还能呼吸。不过眼前发黑四肢无力的症状是一样的。男人呼吸乱了，挥拳打在周防鼻子上。没什么杀伤力，鼻梁没断，就是冒血。强弩之末的力道。周防想笑，虽然嘴里有血沫而且嗓子被弄出点问题他还是低哑的笑出声。  
“笑什么。”  
“打平了……你这混蛋要怎么办。”  
“这的确是……以前没出现过的状况。”男人的眼镜掉了，双眼毫无摭拦的在周防眼前。一片纯净妖冶的蓝紫火焰。周防不能放手，依然用手臂紧紧扣住对方。他不怕死，可他现在不想这么快死。  
“如果拿枪我就死定了，你这混蛋，这么小的地方，以你的速度，根本没胜算。”  
“是我判断失误，在我看来人类都是惧怕死亡的。遇见危险第一反应应该是躲避。”  
“我就知道你这么想。”周防恢复些力气，把手从男人后背和地面之间抽出来。“我还可以陪你继续玩下去。玩到你高兴为止。”  
男人陷入困惑，周防不难理解，以他的身手以往大概都是一击必杀的，是这种顺利使他有了固定套路，也让周防抓到唯一破绽。到底是谁狂妄？周防勾起嘴角，想拿根烟也没力气起身，就这么压着对方，心生愉悦。  
“我不能放你走，先生，但我没能亲手杀你。所以你在这里也没什么用。”男人终于开口。  
“那就休整一下，等你恢复再杀我。”  
“没道理我有第二次机会。”  
“我说有就有。”  
男人沉默许久，在他们都能走动后顺着来时的路把周防带进地道，走过不同的岔口。

***

出云扭着八田肩膀走出赌场时几个大汉看了他们一样，眼神里有种无法言喻的感情。不是憎恨也不是愤怒。倒像是怜悯。出云费了多大劲才把混小子按住拖出来，耳膜都快被大喊大叫搞聋。  
“我们冲进去把尊哥救出来。我这还有不少子弹”  
“救个鬼啊，阿尊是自愿的。”出云看这不省事的毛头想直接敲晕了事。其实他本来也愤怒，更多是对赌桌对面那个人的恐惧。比起对手，男人给他的感觉更像主宰者。可周防对他说的一句话彻底扭转局面。他对自家老大一向有信心，这份信心没道理不继续保持。“别担心。”出云微笑说。  
“他想对尊哥干吗？”  
“我不知道，你也不知道，阿尊也不知道，而我们都想知道。所以他就去看看。”  
“有这么轻松就像旅行吗？”  
“没错啊，对阿尊来说就是这样。所以别担心。”  
八田终于冷静下来，看着出云从口袋摸出一张便签。“这是伏见猿比古现在所在地的地址，你自己去找他吧……还是休整一下明天再去？”  
“他还活着。”  
“是，他还活着，八田。而且是自由的，没有被拘禁。你随时可以去找他。”  
出云看见八田脸上露出松了口气又悲伤的表情。想了很久他把便签拿过来从出云口袋里摸出打火机把它点着。火苗舔到手指也无所谓。  
“那就行了。我不找他了。”  
出云愣了一下，这瞬间他确定八田也曾被该死的诗一样的毒药蛊惑的神志不清，可惜有人选择不再让他饮鸩止渴。所以他认命了，不必咒骂也不用宿醉，告别其实很简单，就像死比活着简单。  
“傻小子。”出云觉得他这酒吧不知道被下了什么诅咒，全出这号白痴。  
回去后出云把酒吧暂时关了。  
他不能闲着，也要调查一下这件事。其实从失踪的伏见猿比古身上展开是最好的，不过为了八田破碎的小心肝也就算了。八田最近变得异常勤快，每天把酒吧清洁好几遍，地板上光打蜡太过搞得出云走路要扭。这么下去不行也是出云关酒吧的一个原因。他不能眼看着八田成为家政狂人。  
他带着八田又去找消息店老板，老板照例又和出云聊了几个新鲜的黄段子才说正事。  
“怎么你们还没死，老大呢？”  
“在赌场快活。”  
“你确定是快活不是快死吗？”  
“什么意思。”  
“说老实话我最近也深入了一下这个事。情况远比你想象的可怕。”老板站起身，最近他调查了很多这个城市的失踪人口。没错，比起黑帮火并，贩卖人口仇杀还有各种把自己作死的人来说这些凭空消失的人只占少之又少的比例。可就算如此也够让人后背发凉。就在他以为他对这鬼扯的社会已经有足够了解时，这件事好像把更深层的阻碍捅了个窟窿，让他窥见难以想象的黑暗。“记得我说过那个被撕票的中年男人吗？他最后一句话我们都理解错了。他说的不是他们要撕票。”  
“那是什么？”八田问。  
老板低着头，拿了根烟抽。  
“你想过比人类更高级的智慧生物存在吗？”  
出云笑了，这种哄妞上床的伎俩拿来骗他是不是太低端了。什么我被外星人捉过你要看他们留下的标记吗之类。“怎么你也被外星人捉走改造过？”  
“别扯了，”老板有些生气。“你大概也知道过去关于这座城市的传说吧。”  
“原住民的神灵？万物之灵什么的。”出云点头。这座城市的创造者留下过一本回忆录，描述他在森林遇到野兽受伤而后被原住民搭救的故事。那时候他伤得很重，被原住民救回部落养伤。当时他记得是一头棕熊袭击了他，奇怪的是，救他的也是一头熊。而且依据当时模糊的记忆，原住民在和熊交流。他认为是驯养关系。里面同时着重描写了原住民用动物血肉祭祀神灵的过程，他还亲眼见证过一场仪式。  
——被困在围栏里的野兽绝望的挣扎，远播的嘶吼招来了更多野兽。和它们同样的，狼，熊还有猞猁。接着同物种间开始惊心动魄的厮杀，不……大概是屠杀。后来的野兽显然在体力上要优胜很多。它们只是咬断猎物的喉咙，并没有开始进食，而是等待原住民用黑曜石打磨的利刃为他们肢解猎物。它们只吃一小部分，内脏，心和肝脏是主要的。然后就离去，剩下的肉食都留给原住民处理。原住民说这些野兽是他们的守护神。  
“所以你想说什么？你也有信仰了？”出云问。  
“不，我是想说，也许这个传说背后有些实在的东西。”  
“的确在和原住民战争时费了大劲，要说人数悬殊武器差距也巨大，不会打这么长时间拉锯战。你是想说是这些所谓的神灵保护他们？”  
“这不是重点，重点是书里描述同物种之间在互相吞噬。这很奇怪不是吗？”  
“的确如此。”  
“而那些失踪的人，也是和原住民的赌场有关系。”  
出云突然愣了一下，一个可怕的念头从心底冒出来。他看了看不远处的八田，他大概听到历史就嫌烦走到一边去了。现在对于那位无故失踪的伏见猿比古，只有两种可能，一种是他根本已经死亡，他们被骗了。另一种则能解释这个少年离奇的行为。出云对老板点点头。  
“你也不要再调查了，水太深我怕你淹死。”  
“没等淹死我神经会出问题，可能人类在食物链顶端呆太久了，已经忘了这种本能的恐惧吧。”  
出云耸耸肩，他开始担心周防尊当时的决定是不是错误。他能看出来，尊对这件事，对那个人异乎寻常的兴趣。所以他不能阻止尊接近这一切。现在能做的大概也只能是尽可能帮忙。回酒吧的路上出云假装无意的问起八田当年在学校的事，当然，他不能透漏风声，他怕八田无法接受。被甩了是一回事，从一开始就被骗又是另一回事。  
“你和伏见是在同一所中学？”  
“嗯。”  
“他……没有家人？”  
“有老爹，不过后来听他说是死了。”  
“这样，他有没有说起过他老爹？”  
“几乎没有。”  
出云叹口气，觉得越接近真相，就越后悔接近。

***

城市的夜晚依旧很热闹，肮脏小巷还有灯光迷乱的大街上依旧行走着招摇的女人酒鬼和嗑药磕high了的疯子。周防从窗子看出去，一片混乱的光晕。  
“你住在闹市区。”  
“是。”  
周防依旧搞不懂这个人是搞什么的。房子的地段和大小示意他并不需要为钱铤而走险。干净的落地窗，卧室只有一张单人床。宽大客厅里的沙发是黑色，泛着暗哑光泽的皮质。  
“先生就暂时睡沙发吧。”  
“你不怕我半夜跳起来跑了？”  
“先生，我劝你打消这个想法，因为我的听力比你敏锐百倍。为了阻止您逃跑，我可能会不惜违背公平决斗的原则。”  
周防打个哈欠，蹬了鞋躺在沙发上。“累，睡了。”  
男人叹口气，“请不要随便开冰箱，为了您的健康着想。”他说这话的时候周防已经秒睡，他看了看周防脸上的血迹，考虑半天还是拿来热毛巾给周防擦干净。他也很累，从未有过的。后脑伤口已经伤到颅骨需要深睡眠来恢复。但他还是仔细清理了自己的身体然后才上床。这已经是后半夜了，而他的作息一向非常规律。这直接导致第二天早上是被跳到床上揪着他睡衣摇晃的周防尊叫醒。红发的强壮男人揪着他的领子直截了当对他脑袋来一拳，被他侧头躲开。这一拳没收住力气直接砸碎了硬木床头。  
“你他妈的混蛋。”周防呼吸很快，双眼漫出血红。“我当过条子，我知道那什么东西。”  
男人只惊讶了瞬间就微笑，“早安。”  
“fuck you！ Bastard！”  
“您还是不听劝告去开冰箱了吗？”男人伸手推开周防紧攥着的衣领，周防不放手。手背被木刺划出血痕周防依旧紧紧握着拳。  
“抱歉让您感到恐惧了，我很快就会结束这一切。”  
周防皱紧眉头看着眼前的美人，他怎么也没想到这真他妈是个衣冠禽兽。他遇见的变态不算少，可这号的他算是第一次见，开了眼界。  
“所以那些失踪的人都他妈是被你……”  
“没错，先生，吃掉了。”男人微笑着接话。“您也同样，等我亲手结束您的生命，这是对食物的尊重。”  
“那我们要找的那家伙，也是和你一样的混蛋？好这口？”  
“是，先生。不过更正一点，我们不是因为喜好选择，而是不得不如此选择。”  
“什么玩意？”  
“本来无需解释，不过鉴于您时日无多，让你了解一下也没有坏处。我们，并不是人类。”男人看懂了周防眼神里的不信，“没错，我们拥有人类的皮囊，不过并不是同一种生物。以人类为食是为了保持这个躯壳，这样很方便。”周防依旧维持一副你他妈脑子进水了吧的表情。男人叹口气，“您可以想一下，以昨天的程度我的后脑和地面碰撞，一般人都会严重颅骨骨折然后死亡，可现在我完好无恙，您可以摸一下，连疤痕都没有。”  
周防想起昨天走在男人身后时看见血染红脖颈，白衬衣也被血浸透。还产生了上去舔舔的想法。他伸手顺着耳侧把手指插进柔软发丝里，男人体温很低，让他指尖发凉，慢慢抚过整个后脑的确没有任何伤痕。周防脖子上一圈血红印子倒是很明显，早上洗漱时候看得清晰，像根红带紧紧系住。周防终于信了，发狠伸手攥住男人的手腕压在枕侧。  
“所以我是让我的兄弟去送死了？”周防怒吼。  
“伏见君的问题很复杂，您不用担心太多。他从很久以前就不再杀人了。大概是对人类产生了感情。”男人无奈的微笑摇摇头，“任性的孩子。”  
周防松了口气，其余也没什么可多想。死是迟早要来的落幕，让它玩出点花活也没什么不好。他玩味的勾了勾嘴角，“那你现在要怎么杀我？”他扣紧男人的手腕，压低身体，直视男人的双眼。这片蓝紫里没什么情绪，这是实话。  
“现在的确是我被控制的状态，但又能如何？不会改变你是我的猎物这个事实。你杀不了我，所以终究会死在我手上。”男人语调毫无波澜，像是高高在上的宣判。  
周防低哑的笑，“我说过不杀你，从一开始决定了就不会变。我只想知道一件事。”  
“对于临终请求我从来不会拒绝。”  
“我要知道你的名字。”

***

周防躺在地板上大口喘息，手臂疼的几乎麻木。实打实接宗像几拳绝对不是好选择。宗像那混蛋也躺在不远处，精疲力尽，连走过来勒死他的力气都没有。  
“宗像……”  
“是。”  
“饿了，别他妈从你那个冰箱里拿东西出来给我吃。”  
“我这里也没有你能吃的东西。”  
“叫个外卖。”周防绝对拒绝饿死这种憋屈死法，各种意义上。  
宗像突然意识到在弄死这个男人前衣食住行各方面自己都需要负责。毕竟是自己的无能导致对方无谓痛苦。而他对对方的需求不过是源于生存，没必要让他在生前再遭受更大不幸。  
“抱歉。”宗像发自内心的说。  
周防笑了，比起被混混干掉，或者在恶棍比牢房还多的警局被自己人黑掉，又或者像很多人，为了排遣寂寞死在妓女床上或致命烟雾里，他宁可和这么个自己感兴趣的家伙生死相搏，没任何负担痛快淋漓。他死在宗像手上没任何怨言。至于身后事他也完全不关心。只想尽可能多和这家伙打几架。  
“我要抽烟。”  
“请便。”  
“不是嫌我苦？”  
“我对味道也并没有很大的苛求。”  
周防觉得这家伙真是个尤物，自己大概也是无可救药。在接下来的几天周防先是废了左手，然后是一条腿。宗像也伤的不轻，很多次周防半夜起身到窗台抽烟他都丝毫没发觉。但周防知道自己跑不掉，就算现在离开，以后也会回来找他，就像上瘾一样。所以周防不走，就留在这里，一点点让宗像磨掉自己的命。谁让自己从一开始就泥足深陷。之后的一个清晨周防开始高烧，意识模糊。宗像起床时他听见了，可没力气反应。他想这就是终结，希望宗像给他个痛快。直接扼死他，就像最初准备的那样，或者开枪洞穿他的身体。他来不及看宗像的表情是欣喜疲倦或是波澜不惊就失去意志。  
最后只听见一声枪响。

***

这几天宗像一直在是否要给周防治疗这件事上犹豫，这些深可见骨的伤都不是立刻能好的。周防又不是他。包扎打石膏只会妨碍行动，而这对周防是致命的。宗像为自己的对手考虑周全，他认为这也是自己的责任。就在他游移的时间周防作为一个强壮的可怕的人类也终于垮了，这天早上周防躺在沙发上没睁开眼睛。宗像明白到时候给他结束。他想起他们打赌的那把左轮手枪，就在床头柜第一层抽屉。周防说自己输了，说明子弹并不在下一发。于是宗像对着墙壁扣动扳机，像试试看当初到底是第几发子弹会打爆周防的脑袋。  
扣下扳机，宗像清晰听见子弹出膛打在墙上的爆裂声。他看见弹头反弹回来躺在地板上，却觉得子弹是从他胸口穿过去的。  
的确，就算被子弹打中头部他也不会死亡，只要休息几个月就能恢复。的确会大大缩短他的寿命，不过为了保守族群的秘密他作为族长也有必要冒这个险。之前有过先例，他活着，死的是别人。这是他的天命。可这次不同，周防说他当过条子，大概会有方法知道下一发就是致命的子弹。他却说了谎。  
宗像此生从未惧怕过杀生或在这件事上有哪怕一丝犹豫，也坦然面对自己终将死于非命的命运。其实只要再装弹，对周防的致命部位扣动扳机就了结一切。  
可宗像没法下手。  
他想是周防破了他的规矩让他无所适从。他没赢过周防，所以周防不是他的战利品。周防救了他，所以他应该还欠周防人情。他更不能让周防走，否则会危及整个族群。这一切矛盾似乎无解。无论如何周防现在不能死。  
帮周防缝合伤口然后打上消炎药，红发男人依旧高烧不退，昏迷着。宗像把周防抱上床冰敷才好转一些。他们的种族曾是被祈求的神明，那他们无能为力时该向谁祈祷？宗像笑了，觉得自己突然蹦出的想法可笑。他从不祈求，只需把一切能掌控的都握在手心。现在，对于这个出乎意料的危险因素，生死只能交给他自己选择。  
宗像礼司不常给人选择。  
数天前的一个晚上他依照时间到同族家中去送食物。这本来不是他应该负责的，可是这孩子的情况很特殊。母亲早亡，父亲是个混球。宗像接任族长时他已经是孤儿，而且还有些麻烦的问题，所以宗像特别关照他。关于麻烦大概是他的父亲早年放任这孩子和人类接触，因为嫌麻烦就把孩子交给人类的教育机构。快饿死了才去送点食物。而那时候伏见竟然都不知道自己的身份，当然也不知道自己吃的是什么。  
直到后来和小伏见经常一起玩耍的人类儿童发现不对劲，被伏见先生杀死。这一切都当着伏见猿比古面前完成，虽然是为了食物，可未免过分。这件事导致父子决裂，而伏见猿比古也不愿意作为族群的一员活下去。当时是宗像接手这件事，允许他不参与族内事务，作为一个人类生活，偶尔送些食物。  
这次他送食物时发现伏见无法联系，无论电话门铃都没有回应。宗像知道他和人类居住在一起，猜测是发生了什么意外才破门而入。他们种族也并不是不死之身，达到无法恢复的极限就会死亡。以前也有被人类围攻致死的例子。可这次情况不同，是伏见自己选择死亡。很久没进食导致再生能力几乎消失殆尽，一个刀口再加充满温水的浴缸就能结束生命。  
宗像决定救他，他必须这么做，这是族长的责任。把食物挤压成汁直接灌进喉咙，伏见还年轻，恢复得很快，下意识的要更多食物，宗像只能又到街上找了几个混混开刀。他平时不会这么做，太容易暴露。只有赌输了钱自愿把命抵给他们的人才是目标。  
伏见恢复之后没解释什么，只是要换个地方生活。  
“他发现你的事？”宗像问。  
伏见摇摇头，他只是撑不下去了，无法忍受自己的食欲。  
“我一直以为我是人类。”  
“你不是。”  
“我什么都改变不了。”  
“所以就逃避。”  
“这是你为我选的路。”  
“无论怎样你还活着。”  
“是这样。”  
伏见没有再说下去。  
八田一行人来找伏见时宗像觉得危险，他们没有知难而退。考虑到与其让他们深究，不如直接让他们找到伏见，牵涉的也不会太广。他没想到的是自己会因此招惹上这个莫名其妙无法解决的麻烦。  
“——你把我打个半死……又救活？怎么，舍不得我。”  
周防睁开眼，发现自己被妥帖的治疗过了。手臂和腿打着石膏，伤口已经缝合包扎好。愈合的疼和痒无处宣泄，只能用力握紧了拳头再放松。宗像坐在床边，把一条冰过的毛巾丢在他脸上，盖住那双肆无忌惮的双眼。  
“你骗了我。”  
“哈？你知道了。”周防低笑，觉得宗像说这话时语气里有坦诚的怒气。就算没有视觉刺激他也觉得兴奋异常。结果发现下腹被绷带紧紧裹住肿胀的难受。  
“fuck。”周防暗骂一声，用完好的那只手去扯绷带被宗像伸手攥住手腕。  
周防不知道自己有了什么该死毛病，敏感的太过火。之前他对这事可从来没这么热血冲脑过。宗像和自己的体温差顺着神经传到大脑让他浑身都战栗。在这种显然错误的时间对着错误人选发情。这一切都他妈是自找的。想想冰箱……周防暗自对自己说，不过他对内脏的恐惧恶心显然很低水平，甚至冒出了自己吃动物，宗像他们吃人也很合理的想法。完全的精虫上脑状态。  
“怎么？你呼吸很急促……别怕，我不会动你。我不喜欢欠人情。所以决定不杀你。不过也不能放你走。”  
宗像拿了毛巾擦拭周防没有被绷带包裹的地方，脖颈，前胸都沁出一层热汗。他大概还以为周防体温变高是恐惧加上受伤发炎的后遗症。强迫压制不让周防乱动的后果是周防觉得自己可能以后都干不了人事了。  
“宗像……宗像。我不跑。”周防停止挣扎，“你他妈把我老二缠这么紧……”  
“原来是这样，很抱歉。”  
宗像从床头柜上拿把手术剪把下腹的绷带剪开，精神的玩意就从开口弹出来。宗像勾着嘴角用审视的眼光看了看，用镊子夹一颗酒精棉球就往上擦。  
“fuck，你搞什么？”周防被酒精刺激的整个人弹起来。看见宗像笑的一脸温厚。  
“我觉得这个部位可能需要降温。”  
周防终于明白自己摆了宗像一道这件事不可能这么完了，不杀他大概是觉得他死掉太便宜，要留着好好玩。周防终于打了寒战，可能是棉球的原因。  
“很好。”  
宗像手里拿着棉球又打量着周防的老二点点头，大约是在夸他。虽然周防不确定很好后面跟的动词是什么？很好看，很好用还是很好吃。眼睁睁的看着宗像手里的棉球又落下去在敏感的头部擦拭，刺激的周防直打哆嗦。  
“我说你……混蛋。”周防看着宗像的脸上写着有趣二字，觉得异常脱力，“自己的总见过吧。”  
“那不一样。因为我不负责分解，只负责结束他们的生命。所以勃起状态的人类生殖器我是第一次看。”  
“……你们还是流水线作业。”  
“是，这样效率比较高。”  
周防沉默，非常想把自己的玩意塞回绷带里去。  
“抱歉，我有些感兴趣。你能表演一下射精吗？”宗像终于拿走酒精棉，坐在床边说。表情真挚的像神父说你能忏悔吗。当然语气同时也不容置疑。周防非常确定自己拒绝宗像也会玩什么花招达到目的。况且他也真憋坏了。就算宗像不说他估计也要去厕所来一发。现在能对着宗像撸也没什么不好,他不介意宗像观看全程。不管宗像是抱着什么心态。  
“哈……”周防看着宗像的侧脸，放肆的想象这张一本正经的禁欲脸被快感扭曲是什么样子。宗像转过头盯着他，他也毫不回避的盯着宗像，从双眼到脖颈。“宗像……”周防握住自己滚烫的枪管，呼吸急促起来。  
“是，有什么要帮忙的？”  
周防皱眉，心里把所有能骂的粗口都滚了一遍。帮忙……要不帮忙让他干一次翘臀？他叹口气，握紧了律动。宗像盯着他，观察他的双眼瞳孔大小，还有体温波动，还用毛巾帮他擦了鬓角淌下的热汗。周防终于不能忍了，抬起上身吻住宗像脖颈。舌尖从耳垂顺着血管描画，直到锁骨。  
“我想阁下大概被吓出了精神问题。”  
“哈？”周防被这句突如其来的话惊的瞬间软了一半。  
宗像摸了摸颈侧沾湿的皮肤。“正常人知道我的身份会恐惧的无法行动，更不用说触碰我。你是直觉很强的人，对我这样的掠食者应该本能的躲避。结果你反而靠过来，还能保持正常的生理反应。”  
周防皱皱眉头，心里暗骂一声，拿过被子把自己盖上仰躺过去。  
“该死的混蛋。”  
“抱歉，我说的不对？”  
“闭嘴。”


	3. Chapter 3

周防养好伤之后宗像开始担心他逃跑，准备把他关到地窖里去。周防竖了中指对宗像说：“你他妈觉得地窖就能关住我？”  
“只是一种方案，所以会拿出来和你商量。”  
周防扶额，觉得宗像肯定是把他当越冬的储备粮了。  
“我就住这，哪都不去。”  
“所以我考虑出去采购和处理族内事务时把你锁起来，这是另一种方案，和你商量。”  
周防哭笑不得，“你想锁就锁，给我弄舒服点。”  
“那就这么决定。”  
这一刻周防确信宗像的眼睛在发亮。随后咣当一声掏出来的手铐也证明宗像所谓的商量比高潮时的我爱你还他妈不靠谱。鬼知道这玩意从哪搞来的，大红色，透着股情趣意味。“配你的发色。”宗像满意的欣赏被拷在床头上的周防点头。  
傍晚时分宗像才回来，而周防还在睡觉。宗像对这个男人的神经大条程度感到惊讶。从餐桌抄起一把黑曜石打磨的餐刀走到周防身边，用刀尖戳了戳结实的胸口。周防烦躁的哼一声，转过身给宗像裸背然后继续发出低呼。这和他战斗时的反应水准严重不符。宗像把刀放下，用双手握住周防的脖颈慢慢加力，看他什么时候醒过来。  
“嗯……宗像你……”  
周防叹喟着醒来，一个噩梦包装的春梦，可惜梦的结尾和现实同样，周防眯着眼，还沉浸其中。宗像慢慢放开手，让他呼吸。  
“你回来了就把这玩意解开。”周防挣动几下手铐。刚睡醒的嗓音低哑的像砂轮打磨刀刃。引得宗像低笑。  
“如果我现在把你开膛破肚，你也无法反抗。想过这个可能吗？”宗像一把扯掉周防盖着下身的薄毯。拿起餐刀点在周防腹部。“你虽然抽烟，不过肌肉组织很丰富，嚼起来，会很有弹性吧。”  
周防低笑，“我说……你不是想看我射？上次没看成，现在可以让你看。”  
“你不怕。”  
“你会享受无法反抗的猎物？”  
宗像笑，“的确不会，不过，如果我不把你当猎物。看你这样行动困难还是很有趣。”  
周防吐出口闷气，挣动几下凑到宗像身边。宗像收起餐刀。“想喝水？还是饿了？那边我有买你喜欢的草莓牛奶和烈酒。你想要的话就告诉我。”  
周防不回答，凑过上身用牙去咬宗像裤链。繁复的皮带扣让他犯难。他想撕扯，镣铐比他想象的结实，只能更用力挣动手铐之间的锁链，发出响亮碰撞声。  
“所以我们之间谁更像野兽？”宗像嘴角的弧度比刀刃还冷冽。他们都是天生的野兽，不同意味上的。比较没有意义，然而世界不是因为谁赋予的意义运转。周防挣动着，宗像就俯下身，用手按住手铐抵在床头。盯着周防的眼神从深处燃烧蔓延烈火，“你还是怕我，怕我伤害你。因为我和你不同，就算有同样的躯壳，我是掠食者，你是食物，你扛不过你的本能。”  
周防低头，狠狠在宗像颈侧咬出个带血的齿痕。宗像下意识就挥拳，终于还是忍住了。  
“与其这么被关着你还是想和我决斗？这也是个好选择。”宗像从口袋摸出钥匙打开手铐。“我想你的身体也已经恢复了。”  
周防把手从镣铐里抽出来，直截了当扣住宗像肩膀。这是个拥抱，周防隔着衬衫在宗像后背咬出个牙印。一切发生的太快宗像来不及反应。他愣了一下，皱着眉迅速起身。周防勾起嘴角看着宗像徒劳的试图冷静，他想终于让这混蛋明白了自己不过是想干他。肢体语言透露的信息太强烈直接，根本无关物种。宗像眼中的火又升腾起来，盯着周防嘴角的弧度，像研究或锁定目标。  
周防站起身，舔舔下唇，无意识的吞咽。他知道宗像盯着他，所以更肆无忌惮。  
“我扛不过本能。”周防诚实地说。他起身走向宗像，毫不防备的靠近。  
被压制后背强硬的留下记号在异性间是性爱前兆，同性间肯定算挑衅，是不能用武力解决的冲突。宗像不想接受挑衅，被情绪或说本能牵着走。但事实上他已经起了反应，身体变得滚烫，情绪波动也很厉害。周防越靠近就他让他越愤怒，就像被侵犯了领地。这一切终于在周防伸手去解他皮带时无法抑制。宗像伸手扣住周防脖颈把他狠狠按回床上去。  
“宝贝，轻点，搞坏了以后可就没炮打了。”周防低哑的笑着把锁在喉咙上的手拉起，按在自己鼓胀的裆部。  
“混蛋，转过去。”  
“哈。”这句混蛋实打实的取悦了周防，说了这么久终于从宗像嘴里听见。他没道理不照做。刚转过身伏在床上周防就被按住肩膀，宗像俯下身压制他，在他肩胛狠狠咬下去。这一下可比周防来的狠多了，周防几乎怀疑宗像要尝尝他血肉的味道。事实是他们都尝到了，在周防被极其难受的拗着脖颈的一个吻里。他很肯定这是宗像生命中头一个吻，因为他完全用力不当，在牙床和唇齿的血腥磕碰里宗像解了他裤子，直接把滚烫刀刃抵在他入口。  
周防叹了口气，夹杂在粗重喘息里几乎听不清。宗像的汹涌欲望是他要的，所以他承受一切后果甘之如饴。他放松自己依旧困难，埋入顶端已经让周防体验撕裂身躯的痛楚。他吼了一声，接着宗像的名字。让他别再磨蹭。他对宗像的渴求浓烈的像化不开的腥膻，引诱他自己奉上血肉。这对宗像也是个陷阱，周防以自己为诱饵，让他泥足深陷。  
全部进入之后宗像没动，在他身后低喘着安抚一般舔那个涌出鲜血的伤口。  
“很好？”  
周防问。  
“很好。”  
宗像回答，扣住周防胯骨挺动起来，轻而易举的碾平所有褶皱，甚至撕开伤口。周防不忍耐，咆哮着咒骂，收紧了绞着宗像，让他窒息。宗像伸手把手指插进红发里，狠狠揪紧了往下按。  
“请闭上嘴。”宗像警告。  
周防的低吼依旧不依不饶的传过来，宗像加快了耸胯速度，红发男人的低吼就有了些粗哑尾音，让他心口像缠上了带刺的荆棘，无法克制的想把这个男人压榨到极限。但他不能放任，无论自己还是周防，所以慢下来让他们都喘口气。周防肌肉喷张的身体颤抖的厉害，汗流浃背。碾过内里一点的时候抖的更厉害。所以宗像就顶着这里律动。周防弓起脊背，像是无法忍耐一样，剧烈的本能反应让宗像很满意。就多给他些蘸着蜜的毒药。  
高潮时周防嚼碎了宗像的名字吼出来，“You fucking Bastard！”他咒骂。宗像毫不犹豫的在他一片湿滑的臀上狠狠拍了一巴掌。

***

周防昏沉的坐起来，不算难受，就是眩晕，肩膀包扎的很好后面也处理过，虽然还是疼。四周没什么声音，宗像大概走了，却没锁住他。周防往上梳了梳头发坐起身，套上丢在地上的牛仔裤，推开卧室大门让空气中的淫靡味道散开。门开后周防抬头看见宗像端坐在餐桌前，姿势优雅。  
“你醒的很早。早安。”  
宗像对周防微笑，举起餐刀的手突然停在半空。他又抬头看看盯着他的周防。  
“抱歉，我等你入睡时再用餐吧。”  
周防光着脚走过去，眯着眼看着穿着合身西服的男人，又看看盘子里的东西。  
“你吃生的？”  
“这样营养保存的比较好。熟食很美味，但太浪费。”  
周防伸手扣住宗像下巴，用拇指蹭了蹭唇下一点血迹。“吃到脸上了。”  
“是吗。”宗像拿起餐巾擦了擦被周防拇指磨蹭过的地方。  
周防低哼，把手收回走去洗漱间。宗像微不可闻的叹口气，他不懂周防，一点也不能。  
宗像照常锁了周防去处理琐事，说是族内事务，其实就是杀人。之前几任族长都是放任族人随意取食，这也产生很多麻烦。宗像继任后规定族人不能随意猎杀，由他管理所有食物来源。就算被人类发觉也不会牵涉整个族群。过去的战争使整个种族数量减少的几乎无法维持，之后的妥协也没换来起色。过去他们是旷野之灵，如今被迫活在这座城市里，也只能堕落成魔鬼。  
晚间回去后宗像解开周防。周防靠在床头抽半只烟。被解开后活动一下手腕，把烟夹在指间，抬起眼看了看宗像白皙的脖颈。  
“我留的痕迹，没了。”  
“我恢复很快。”  
“你身上有我的味道。”  
“我身上有血腥味。”宗像说。最近无谓的杀戮太多，上门来找麻烦的人多得出奇，族人也有死伤，宗像很头疼。他俯下身盯着周防，很近，他能看着周防同时看见自己。  
“你真性感。”周防把灼热喘息吐在宗像耳侧。夹杂香烟的气息。“哈，不喜欢这味道？”他看见宗像要起身就伸手拉住丝质领带往下拽。  
“我们活着已经不易，不花心思去慢性自杀。”宗像说。“只有能不费力气就活的很好的你，你的种族，才会把飞蛾扑火当做乐趣。”  
飞蛾扑火，这个词让周防笑了。他此刻倒的确想尝尝火焰的味道。抬起身吻住宗像的薄唇，用了些力咬他。宗像回应他，和他共享苦涩。吻的结束周防解了宗像领带丢在一边。抬手把宗像按在怀里。  
“那就给我想要的。”周防说。  
他模糊混沌的活了这么多年终于找到渴求的禁果。如果不扑他还是人吗。不过他不是飞蛾，他不是宗像想的任何存在。  
“这对你来说算是末日狂欢？”宗像说这话时咔嗒一声自己解开皮带，搞得周防心跳的像high过头。他不回答，懒得说话，宁可用舌头干点别的。对他来说每天都是末日，拥有宗像的确算身体和灵魂的一场狂欢，该死的，应该永远也别结束。否则这肮脏地方就只剩悬在头顶不知何时来临的末日，还有一群失去敬畏的懦夫。  
宗像穿得整整齐齐被他口，而他一丝不挂，早在接吻时他就迫不及待去了一切束缚。这种对比让周防觉得心痒，想直接骑上去被宗像制止。  
“你还没恢复。”  
“哈？”  
“至少用上这个。”  
宗像从口袋掏出一瓶润滑剂，红色，草莓味，套子，红色，草莓味。周防不讨厌交锋前的安抚，就是觉得真他妈麻烦。“见鬼，这是邪恶。”周防挥手直接把套子丢到墙角然后捉住宗像的手，仔细用舌尖舔过才把淡红色液体往上倒。  
“早上也没见你厌恶到这个程度。”  
宗像摇头，把粘腻手指按进周防臀缝里去。那玩意是能有要命快感，不过手指的触觉层次更丰富。内里的温度，褶皱，能一一感受。这是个人类，和他之前的食物没有任何区别。宗像知道的很清楚。  
周防的表情太过享受。宗像手指纤长，循序渐进打开他的身体。大概是学了几手，妥帖的照顾他的所有敏感点，刺激的周防低吼着威胁才慢条斯理的结束。周防按着宗像肩膀坐下去，比上次好多了，疼痛只是偶尔，大部分不适是酸胀。比起这个，被填满，占有宗像的感觉更爽的要命。这次他能看见宗像的表情，眉头皱起，雪白皮肤泛起艳色。  
这快感让他心悸的发疼。  
混蛋，法外之徒，以人类血肉为食，口是心非，老派绅士作风。大概是魔鬼照着周防的厌恶清单造出来的美人，现在周防用后面搞他，剧烈起伏毫无节奏。此刻让他去天堂他看都不会看一眼。宗像倒是因为被抢夺了主控权不满，猛挺腰把周防压过去按进床垫。周防闷哼了一声，这下搞的太深让他有点收不住，腰身一点力气也没有。否则一定再把宗像按到下面去干到忍不住射为止。反正这样他也享受，就张开腿让宗像随意。自己眯着眼用眼神狠狠侵犯宗像。  
“射给我，混蛋。”  
临界时刻周防嘶吼的语言暴力让宗像想拿枕头捂死他。  
“你想要屠戮同类的我把体液留在身体里？”  
“你他妈干我的时候还想着吃。”  
“……并不是。”  
宗像觉得周防的大脑回路肯定有问题，各种意味上。完事后两人沉默的躺着，太累，手指都不想动。天早黑了，对面广告牌的刺眼灯光打过来。这个点城市街道上已经有死亡和廉价的性堵在半路，空气中都弥漫大麻味。大家活的太容易又太累，空虚无聊。每个人都是罪犯。  
“我说，你给我兄弟捎个信，就说我还没死。”周防终于歇过劲，抬手拿烟。“让他给你包薄荷烟试试。”周防大概是个异类，一个局外人不能被同化，他没融进外面的混乱夜色而是一丝不挂躺在这张床上抽烟。像种下流又坚定的信仰。  
“你不想让他们找你？”  
“从来不想。”  
周防转过身去抱宗像后背，“跟他说你成了我的情人，我为你折腰。”  
宗像笑了，周防把指间剩下的一截残烟送到他嘴边，他抽了一口。以刚才的情形来说折腰这个词的确没什么错，不过这话能从周防嘴里冒出来还真惊奇。  
“从哪听来的？”  
“出云经常念叨。”  
“我还以为诗人早就在这座城市里灭亡，变成脚底的尘土。”宗像又低头抽一口烟，“就像我们一样。”  
——美人活在不朽的诗里与时间同长。  
周防对这句记得最清楚，可他终于没有说出口。

***

这个清晨宗像走时没锁住他就急匆匆的离开。周防起床发现食物，当然是他的食物已经摆在桌上。宗像对一些细节相当执着，比如盘子和食物的颜色搭配之类。一个大盘子里就放那么点东西，周防觉得这情趣相当麻烦。反正也是塞进肚子。不过食物对于宗像的意义大概很不同，所以这种尊重也变得稍微有点性感，不过大多数情绪还是烦。  
晃荡到晚上宗像也没回来，直到周防等的快睡着门才被推开。宗像带着一身血腥气味走进来，坐在沙发上。呼吸节奏很快。周防觉得不对劲，伸手掀开宗像风衣，果然看见被血浸湿的马甲。大概是枪伤，伤口还没处理。  
“子弹还在里面？”  
“是。”  
“该死的。”  
周防不知道什么人能伤宗像，肯定不是一对一，城市里鱼龙混杂的势力，黑帮，自立山头的警察，一直都在觊觎肥的流油的赌场。这么想来，宗像依然用自己的方式保护着自己的子民。周防慢慢解开宗像的马甲和衬衫纽扣，伤势严重的他倒吸一口冷气。  
“没什么大碍，把子弹取出来就好。”宗像肤色苍白，呼吸间带着颤抖，但眼神依旧沉静，就像冰冻的湖。周防把急救箱拿过来，看了看里面的东西。  
“子弹打断肋骨然后被卡住了，需要把骨渣和子弹头都取出来，好在没伤内脏。”  
周防点头，伸手拿镊子把戳出体外的红色骨渣夹住往外拉，还没有完全断裂，所以没法直接弄出来。他不能再用力拉扯。  
“妈的。”周防停了手，冒出一头冷汗。“你要打麻药。”他带着狠劲一字一顿的说。  
“抱歉，我没有这东西。而且我不能去医院。”  
周防愤怒的几乎咬碎了牙根，“你要我怎么搞？混蛋？要我直接把你肋骨弄断了抽出来？”  
“这是个好办法。”  
“fuck！”周防丢了镊子走到窗下，想了一会把那盒烟拿出来，剥了一根把金色烟丝倒在手心。走到宗像身边时宗像已经自己拿着镊子准备处理伤口。  
“把这个嚼碎了吃下去。”周防蹲在宗像身前把烟丝凑到他嘴边，伸手拿了纱布按住还在流血的伤口。他知道宗像不怕疼痛或伤口还有最终归宿，他只是让自己心安，让自己像拿武器一样不会手抖。不因为感同身受愤怒的失去理智。  
“周防。”  
如果周防没听错这是宗像第一次叫他名字，他知道自己中招了。咬着牙掰断已经碎裂的骨头从伤口里抽出来，致命的弹头也嵌在上面。周防呼吸的比宗像还急促，但他双手丝毫不颤抖。完全收敛了以往的狂躁，沉稳的处理伤口，包扎，然后把宗像抱上床。  
“周防，谢谢。”  
宗像冲他微笑。  
“今天，我以为你会走。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“很奇怪，为什么不走。”  
周防烦躁的用手指往上梳头发，想着受伤都堵不上这混蛋的嘴。是不是应该再给他来一拳直接敲晕。  
“你想我走？”  
“不。”宗像简单迅速的回答。“只是想不通你留下的原因。”  
周防沉默，他扭过头看着窗外，永不停息的喧嚣减弱了传进安静黑暗的卧室。生命因终将消亡而珍贵，免得落入虚无的漩涡，然而人总需要永恒，不凋不败，妖艳如火，灼痛他，让他永远在绝望追逐的路上。血色让王冠更耀眼，每个人都需要被加冕，然后因此痛不欲生又乐此不疲。  
宗像睡着了，很少有的安静。周防在窗口慢慢抽了根烟才躺上床。他们住在一起几个月来这是第一次宗像睡的比他早。而第二天清晨也是周防先醒。一睁眼就立刻转过身查看宗像的伤口。已经愈合了，只剩下新长出的皮肤粉红的痕迹。周防放心的呼出口气，俯下身用舌尖舔了舔那块艳色。  
“周防。早安。”  
周防太爱宗像喊他名字，平静的语气，就像两个人熟悉的不分彼此。但又是宗像特有的冷冽，带着只有他能分辨出的挑衅意味。一大早本来就易冲动，再加上宗像少见的裸上身入睡。周防把持不住，干脆顺着小腹往下舔。  
“……周防。”宗像按住火红脑袋不让他得逞，一翻身把他压下去顺手就把床头闲置的手铐咔嚓一声给周防拷上，一套动作行云流水，让周防觉得他在脑子里演练过很多遍了。很难说这混蛋受伤时用什么脑内剧场打发疼痛。  
“哼。”周防盯着宗像眼里的笑意，咒骂这家伙这才几小时远离死亡恶趣味就卷土重来，而且有越演越烈的趋势。“昨晚才被人打的跟块破布一样。”  
“我恢复很快。”  
“那就把昨晚欠我的赶紧补上。”  
“我会负责。”  
“真他妈恶心。”  
宗像笑了，用一根手指轻触周防嘴唇。“你这出口伤人的毛病要改。”说着拿过领带蒙住周防双眼。周防也不挣扎索性闭上双眼，任人摆布的模样像早就收起利爪懒散的大型猫科。  
宗像手指触感冰凉，顺着颈侧摸下去。引得周防战栗。慢条斯理的摸了半天说声这里不够敏感然后巡视领地一样在周防身上摸个遍。手掌劲道轻柔的让周防寒毛直竖。  
“胸口，很敏感。”  
周防听见宗像的声音里带着些成就感，闷闷的哼一声，咒骂还没出口就被冰凉液体倾倒了满怀。酒精味猛的扑上来，像海潮一样。周防打了个寒颤，被宗像用舌尖细细舔过心口也就按捺住想杀人的念头，继续躺在床上任人鱼肉。直到什么冰的要命的玩意顶住后面才知道自己把好受的前点吃了，这下要来正餐。  
“怎么你萎了都要用个破酒瓶来搞我？”  
“我记得你说过，你从来没醉过，我想试试这样会不会醉。”  
“fuck。”  
“要说请，周防。 fuck Please。”  
宗像笑出声，不用看都知道那笑容有多欠扁又腹黑。周防身体僵了一下，也就很快接受了这种玩法。比起宗像的家伙这玩意细的就算玩票性质，除了太冰根本没挑战。不过下次如果宗像再把其他鬼玩意往里塞周防一定用拳头让他后悔。好在宗像还愿意给他甜头，仔细的帮他口，没能亲眼看看宗像的表情也真算一大遗憾。  
“嘶……嘶，别用牙。”周防刚爽了不到一分钟就被宗像的牙口搞得差点萎掉。  
“别怕，我不吃这个，这没什么营养。”宗像抬头把周防的老二吐出来，然后终于把该死的酒瓶颈抽出来。不说话，大概在欣赏周防的惨状。过了好一会才自己上阵。周防觉得自己快被这混蛋熬死，心里愤恨的下决定下次要把宗像操翻在床上，让他说不出话来。之后宗像终于把他放开时两个人已经都爽透了处于一种类似无欲无求的状态，这时候周防看宗像还能抛却被煎熬的怒火觉得这是天生的尤物。况且也没白被捏来翻去半天，宗像很周到的照顾他所有敏感部位让他很享受。对来一发的认识从单纯活塞运动上升到肢体摩擦也算是不小的进步。  
“你刚才醉了吗？”宗像很认真的问。  
“没。”  
“真遗憾。”宗像耸耸肩，“还想让你体验一次醉酒的感受。”  
宗像想起昨晚周防的双眼亮的像火，这个火焰一样的男人活的太过清醒，无论对自己还是对这个世界。这是件残酷的事。  
“见鬼。”周防转过身去。比起醉酒，现在的生活更像醉生梦死，丝毫不真实。无论是宗像，还是自己。

***

宗像去周防告知的地址时只身一人，其实他早就放心让周防离开。只是作为一个必须实现的承诺去完成。周防是恶意满满的想让宗像一本正经的说出那句能把出云下巴惊掉的话。以后再也别介绍奶牛给他。  
“所以，要我带什么？草莓牛奶还是酒。”  
周防看了看被自己丢在垃圾桶里的酒瓶，觉得最近都不想闻见酒味，闻见了就觉得小腹发紧。  
“牛奶。”  
周防闷闷的说。  
语气里的挫败让宗像愉悦了一路，直到推开门走进酒吧。他对这种敌意很敏感，很多时候，他表明身份之后自己的猎物就会散发这种敌意。包含本能的绝望和恐惧。酒吧没一个客人，只有老板坐在吧台后面盯着他。不远楼梯上还站着那个青年，橙色短发，此刻一动不动的站着，大概也在盯着他。宗像微笑起来，继续往前走到吧台前，伸手从口袋里把周防的雪花项链拿出来放在吧台上。  
“你好，先生。”宗像额首致意。“我们见过，在赌场，我想你记得。”  
出云不回话，他盯着周防的东西半天。枪别在腰上，如果事实证明周防留下那颗子弹是个错误，他会毫不犹豫的补上致命一击。  
“我记得你，阿尊和你一起走的，这是他的东西。”  
“他很好。”  
“好？”  
“是。”宗像仔细看了看对面男人的表情，“您大概知道些什么了吧，关于我。”  
出云不动声色的解了枪袋纽扣，把枪握在手里。这段时间的调查让出云基本确定了自己的想法。不是止小儿夜啼的都市传说，也不是恐吓，这些怪物是真实存在的，他们以人类的血肉为食，隐藏在城市里，就像任何一个毫无攻击性的市民。就像眼前这个男人，从熙熙攘攘的人群里穿行而过，若无其事的走到他眼前。  
“他还活着？”  
“是。”宗像回答，他无法证明，就算胸口还有那个男人留下的牙印。作为一个异类，无论说什么大概也无法被信任。“我只是来告知这个消息。”  
“我知道有很多接触过你的人，都已经消失了。”  
“没错，我不否认。”  
“留下地址给我们，是确定我们会一去不返。”  
“不，这是伏见自己的事。”  
“无论如何，我们还活着，而且知道的很多。你们总是少数派，你也明白，所以不能暴露身份。”  
“您说的没错。但凡人类知道有我们这样的存在，大概会屠戮殆尽才能安心吧。”宗像一直很清楚这一点，他们的软肋，人类的弱点。他一向都一清二楚。要不是一直以来都如此清醒，他也不可能接手所有责任，扛起这个奄奄一息的种族。是周防尊这个异类让他变得不切实际，虽然只有瞬间。“那么，您想要和我交换什么？钱，权利，还是战争。”  
“都不感兴趣。你说过的，阿尊还活着。”  
“是。我明白您的意思。”宗像笑了，从口袋里掏出钥匙放在雪花项链旁边，在便签上写下地址。“他就在这里。”  
宗像转身走出酒吧。他早就知道这座城市不能栖息，他们早就不是森林的守护人，应该跟着森林一起消失。其实很久之前，在他接过残破的王冠时就明白这个血腥的秘密不能被保守多久，被人类察觉是迟早的事，就像现在。这段时间为什么会连续遭到伏击的原因也很明显了，不止酒吧里的人，还有更多，也许是受害者的亲属，或者对赌场有兴趣的组织已经知悉了他们的存在。所以他们必须要离开。他们要回归旷野吗？宗像还没考虑好，毕竟族人已经适应了这样的生活，那么也许找到下一个城市落脚或者就这样流浪下去。  
宗像突然想念起香烟的味道，他在酒吧门口站住，转身推门进去。不出所料，酒吧老板拿枪对住了他。  
“抱歉回来，我只是记起，请带草莓牛奶给周防。”

***

一天之后周防看见推门进来的是出云时惊讶了一瞬间，也就明白了。他站起身把搭在椅背上的外套穿上。看着出云担忧的眼神哼笑一声。  
“我很好，什么部件都不缺。”  
出云高兴的差点掉眼泪，太他妈丢人。从口袋摸出草莓牛奶丢给周防，周防伸手接过来时心瞬间沉了。  
“他让你带这个给我。”  
“没错。话说这到底怎么回事？”出云有些纳闷。没道理那些以人类为食的怪物会善待阿尊，大概是因为那颗子弹的事。这么看那家伙也不算太混蛋。还没来及细想出云就看见周防跑出门，只能跟着也跑出去。周防骑了摩托一路狂飙到赌场，看见赌场大门的玻璃被打碎了，一些流浪汉在哄抢里面剩下的家具之类。他红着眼揪住一个流浪汉恶狠狠的问赌场的人呢。  
“昨晚上就没人了，听说是散伙了，老板给那些原住民分了一大笔钱然后就跑了，可能是犯事……我……我就是凑热闹。”  
“滚。”  
周防推开流浪汉走进赌场，这里已经被搬空了，水晶吊灯掉在地上摔得粉碎。没被搬走的座椅也被拆的乱七八糟。周防捏紧了拳头，楼上楼下跑了一大圈，一个人也找不到。之后进门的事一些带着测量器材的工程人员，听他们说这块地已经被卖掉了。  
“卖掉了？”  
“对，卖的很急。这块地可是原住民最后的土地了。不过买了个好价钱，那些乡巴佬后半辈子能衣食无忧了。”  
“妈的过得比我们还好。”说的人带着些愤愤不平。  
周防一语不发的慢慢走出去，看见出云在门口等他。  
“回酒吧？”  
“回酒吧。”  
周防回答。他跨上摩托，把自己的末日留在身后。  
他的情人身上还带着他的气味，这不是幻想也不是自我安慰，这样的尤物，被他用露骨的欲望搅乱了按部就班，只有他的滚烫灵魂滋养才能绽放。他能去哪？离开他？就这样挥刀砍断自己曾有过的繁盛，当一截枯木也要扛起这个残酷世界。  
他的残忍让他的美永生。

几个月后的下午，周防从梦里惊醒下楼买一包烟抽，看见烟架上的凉薄荷烟出了一下神。  
“这个？”老板把烟拿到他面前，“现在抽这个的人很少，烟味太淡了。”  
周防伸手把薄荷烟拿起来和自己的红万一起装进口袋里。  
“几个月前也有位先生买了这两种烟，自己却没有打火机，在我这借了火。就在门口抽完了一根薄荷烟。”  
周防停住脚步。  
“那位先生是现在少有的绅士啊，很礼貌。我就多问了一句，说他怎么没有打火机。他说被人拿走了。”老板笑了笑，“我问是谁，那位先生也不怪我多管闲事，回答我‘那个人抽掉了我的肋骨’。我当时就笑了，问他‘那这个人是你的神明还是你的伴侣？’他沉默了一会，回答我‘是情人。’”。老板笑着低下头去整理零钱，周防就走出去。门口挂着风铃，风一过就清脆的响。周防站在店门口往上看，正好能看见一点二楼发灰的玻璃窗。  
周防站在这里给自己点上烟，深深抽了一口后走进城市的黄昏里去。


End file.
